Jester's nightmare (pilot for one shot series)
by pshattuck
Summary: Jester is having nightmares and it's up for the puppets and there new master Tracy to help him. If you would like to see a one shot series with these puppets. and there new master Tracy Lewis.


"Blade?" Jester whispered in his bed facing the opposite side of the room towards the second small puppet size bed. "blade? are you up?"

Blade was in fact awake, but he was trying to ignore Jester, he normally would feel bad If he tried to ignore his dear old friend. However he dealt with three full nights without sleep due to jester watching that horror movie on TV and then the constant nightmare's the little multi-face puppet was having.

'Just don't say anything, and he'll go back to sleep soon' Blade thought filling his mind with the prayer that Jester would give up and go to bed.

As a few minutes past it became quiet was, Blade soon let out a sigh of relief as he felt himself going into a deep sleep. Well until he saw a flash of lightning coming from the window, and he knew what came after lighting. And he heard the loud crashing sound of the thunder, which soon lead him hearing jester yelped from fear.

"Blade!" he yelled as He jumped out of his bed and fell on blade started to try to shake him awake. "please, please, please, wake up!"

"I'm wake jester!" Blade yelled at him. he soon regretted it as he saw jesters paneled face start to spin to his sad face after blade had yelled.

It was going to be another long night for blade.

...

"I can't take it anymore!" Blade yelled at the four other puppets and their newest and youngest master who just sat down for breakfast.

"Jester?" Tracy asked putting a spoon full of POPS in her mouth

"Yes!...after jester started to have nightmares won't let me sleep...at all." Blade told the others.

"What the hell do you think scared him so badly in that film?" six-shooter asked the others.

"To be honest no clue" Tunneler replied "I found that movie was very cheaply made, killer toys have you ever heard anything as ridiculous as that."

"I...don't think the movie had anything to do with it" Pinhead said looking at Tracy.

"Oh vhat do you know Pinhead" Torched yelled "I could hear Zhat little pest screaming from my room last night! And if Blade hasn't slept since we watch Zhat movie then Zhat's the reason"

"Torch, what did I tell you about calling jester a pest?" Tracy spoke " However, it seems that something is scaring jester so to keep Blade from killing him due to his four nights of no sleep, the rest of you puppets will try to help Jester sleep tonight"

"Vhat!" torched yelled but six-shooter used three of his arms to shut him up as they saw Jester stumble into the dining room.

"Sorry if over slept Tracy" Jester told his master as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. " I haven't been sleeping well lately"

"Ohhh...It's ok Jester" Tracy smiled "By the way, Blade is going to be taking the day off and going to be sleeping in my room for the day"

Blade nodded at her as if to say 'thank you'.

"I'm really sorry for keeping him up at night" Jester said looking at the floor "It's just..."

Six-shooter jumped from the table and placed one of his six hands on Jester's shoulder.

Ah don't worry about it Jester" He said "We Figured that Blade could get some rest tonight, while the rest of us help you with your little movie nightmares you been having."

"Movie nightmares..." Jester started but soon saw tunneler and the others jump off from the table and next to the Jester.

"and don't worry we will help you the best we can." Tunneler spoke.

Jesters face turned to a happy exprestion. "T-Thank you everyone"

"Well as you guys enjoy your day I'm going to move my things from my room so i can crash in the guest room for the night." Tracy spoke picking up blade and headed to her room.

...

That night as jester settled under his covers he heard a knock at his door, and soon Six shooter came in.

"Hey jester getting ready for bed?"

Jester nodded as he looked a Six shooter sitting on blades bed. "I'm very Tired Six shooter"

Six shooter motioned Tunneler and torch to enter the room.

"Where's Pinhead?" jester asked

"Zhe big ape needed to talk to Tracy real quick" Torch replied

"So until he gets back the three of us are going to try and help ya" Tunneler butted in holding on to a CD that read '50 soothing sounds of the rain forest'.

"what the heck is that going to do?" six shooter questioned

"I read that some sounds are used to help calm the mind and help a person sleep, so I asked Tracy to find me some that might help our little friend" tunneled replied as he placed the CD in the small player he had Tracy bring in a few hours ago as it plays a soothing sound of rain.

"I still think this is a vaste of time" torch grumbled "I don't think these sounds vill help anyone sleep"

Two hours had past and jester looked at his three now sleeping friends as the sound of rainforest sounds were still playing in the CD player. He soon decided to shake his friends awake and continued to do so until he saw torch start to stir.

"mmm...vhere am i?" torch spoke and saw six-shooter start to wake up.

"Did-did we doze off" the six armed puppet asked as he stretched out all of his arms.

"looks like you owe me an apology there torch" Tunneler responded. "did you fall asleep at all jester?"

Jester shook his head no as he looked at them. "sorry I didn't"

"Well time to try something different" Tunneler spoke

"Well I remember seeing a tv show were humans read stories to there kids" six-shooter replied.

"Six-shooter, tunneler" the three looked to see pinhead by the door "Tracy wants you"

"Alright partner" six-shooter responded "Come on tunneler, torch you can try to help jester by reading a story"

"How vould you like me to do zhat? If you haven't noticed zhere's no books here?!" torch said.

"Just make one up" six shooter replied as him and tunnler followed pinhead.

The first few minutes were silent and awkward, Torch didn't know what to do for a story...they wanted him! To make up a story, they didn't know him that well did they.

"Vell..." he started to say "what kind of story do you vant?"

Jester thought for a few minutes "hmm...I don't know make one up."

"Alright" Torch thought for a few minutes. and then heard the rain and thunder start up outside.

"Vell it vas a dark and stormy night, a little puppet was sleeping in his bed..." Torched paused as looked at blades wooden bed side that was not in Jesters line of sight "Until he heard a tapping from in his house" slowly torch started to tap it with his flame thrower like hand out of jesters sight.

"What was that? Where's that noise coming from?" Jester asked so tired that he wasn't thinking clearly that it was torch as he kept taping the bedside.

"Vhat vas zhat? Vere's that noise coming from? Zhe little puppet asked as zhe tapping got faster and sounded as if it vas getting closer to the little puppet" Jester was looking around a little scared of what was going on as the tapping got faster.

"What could it be?" Jester asked

"Vhat could it be, Zhe little puppet asked himself as zhe tapping got faster and faster to zhe puppets room and zhe door burst open and vhat do you think he saw?"

"What?" jester asked.

"A mouse vith a vooded leg."

It was quiet for a small period of time until jester burst out laughing. "Oh wow Torch that was really funny"

"Thank you...now can you go to sleep now?" He asked jester who stopped laughing after he said that.

"I-I'm sorry torch but I can't" jester frowned.

"Vhat?" Torch said to him angrily "Vhat do you mean you can't?!"

Jester looked down. "I just can't Torch"

"Zhis- Zhis is all because of zhat stupid movie? Are you Zhat afraid of vhat ve saw three days ago, because if you are you need to learn to be a real man, I still don't know why Toulon cared for you so much."

"It's not the movie!" Jester snapped at torch who had enough of the fire puppets harsh words. "I-it's...not the movie that's been giving me nightmares...and not wanting to go to sleep"

Torch soon realized what he said to jester, god he hated it when his temper got the better of him he didn't mean of what he said to him.

"Jester...I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Torch trailed off as he looked up to see Tracy looking down at both of them.

"Torch I'm sure jester knows, but could you leave so I can talk to him?" she asked torch obeyed what his new master wanted and left the room leaving her and jester completely alone.

"Pinhead told you didn't he?" Jester asked looking up at Tracy.

"Yes, but I already knew you could say"

"How did you know?" jester asked.

"You had nightmares about the Toulon you brought back to life before, only not as bad as the ones you had for the past few nights." She answered sitting down by the puppet sized bed. "Would you like to talk about the nightmare?"

"I don't really want to" jester spoke softly

"Is it about puppet Toulon?" she asked, jester nodded.

"Is it about me?" jester nodded again.

"Dose he kill me?" Jester looked up at her his face had switch to his surprise emotion without him knowing.

"H-How did you know that" He asked her.

"Because the first night when you were still in your nightmare, blade came and got me I told him to stay in my room while I checked on you. When I looked at you, you were thrashing all around yelling 'Don't hurt her, she's our new master, please don't hurt her.' you don't have to be afraid Jester you can tell me."

Jester sighed "Well At first the dream was nice it was you, me and the others. We all were having fun and you were laughing at a prank I pulled on torch, but that's when it gets strange. I turned to look for you, but you and the others were gone. I started walking to a familiar voice It sounded like Toulon before we brought him back. As I followed it I soon saw Blade and the others ripped to pieces, the serum was leaking out of the ripped off joints and parts. I looked to see Toulon but, his body soon started to morph into a more horrifying version of the human size puppet he made for himself an-and he had you held by your arm. you looked like you were dead if it wasn't for the moans you were letting out. He soon had a blade in his hands and placed it by your neck and...and he...he"

Jester sounded like he was choking back tears if he could physically cry. He jumped out of bed and ran to Tracy and hugged her. She returned the favor and held him close using her index finger to rub his little back.

"It's ok jester, I promise that nothing bad will happen to me, but I need you to promise me something in return." Tracy said

"w-what?" jester asked still not wanting to let Tracy go as the nightmare filled his head.

"I need you to promise me you will always smile for me...ok?" she shifted her head to look at jesters blue painted eye's. "Because when you're happy, it makes me happy. Nightmares happen, but remember no matter how real they feel there not because I will always be here for you I will never let puppet Toulon get to you or the others."

"O-Ok" Jester face moved to his happy expression. "but could I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes you may jester" Tracy cradled Jester in her arms as they headed to the guest room. Jester Was happy that his new master was so kind. All but a small few had not betrayed them, used them, abused them, and locked them up in cages like animals. However beside the original Toulon, Tracy was the only one that made him feel safe when he was held by him ,for Tracy saw him and the others were more than just puppets, they were her family she saw them as people, a equal. And as he laid there in the bed with his new master he was able to drift off into a nice, nightmare less sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
